nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Emotional Embodiments
The energies created by the emotions of sentient life are personified as sentient beings comprised of those energies. The Entities Only a handful of the Embodiments have revealed themselves personally. In Green Lantern v.5 #52, The Entity showed their creation to Sinestro. Though, they may all come to be known by the universe soon enough. The Butcher - Rage Entity With the first act of Rage, the murder of Abel by his brother Cain, the Rage Entity came into being. The Rage Entity is the avatar of the Red Lantern Corps, though none of its members have come across it. It resembles a bull, with horns that mimic the shape of the symbol of the Red Lanterns. The Rage Entity once came into conflict with the Spectre who has warned Atrocitus not to go searching for it. It's name was revealed in Green Lantern #54. He was captured by Atrocitus and put into his battery until Krona broke it to release him. Now he is under the control of Krona and has been take to the Lost Sector of the Universe. Ophidian - The Tempter The Avatar of Avarice came into being after a serpent in the Garden of Eden consumed that which he did not need. The entity of greed was captured by Larfleeze, and stored in the only existing Orange Power Battery. It has spoken to Hal Jordan when the power battery was in Jordan's possession. It's name was revealed in Green Lantern #54 as the Ophidian. Ophidian later escaped and possessed Hector Hammond and they then went to find Carol Ferris. He reappeared to stop Jordan, Atrocitus, Indigo, and St. Walker using Hector's psychic powers. He disappeared along with Krona and the other entities to the Lost Sector. On his head is the symbol of avarice, and the Orange Lantern Corps. Parallax - Entity of Fear Parallax is the living embodiment of Fear, a demonic parasitic entity which would travel from world to world, causing entire societies to destroy themselves out of fear and paranoia. The yellow fire of fear has been tapped into by Sinestro who then founded the Sinestro Corps, and Parallax feeds off the terror its members produce. It was revealed to have been created by the fear insects felt when they were chased down by creatures which evolved from the sea-based lifeforms. The first insect to feel fear became Parallax. Parallax was kidnapped by Krona, who seeks to capture all the entities to find the source of life, and taken to the Lost Sector. Ion - Embodiment of Willpower Born at the beginning of the universe, with the first act of willpower, Ion is a cosmic entity. Ion is the living embodiment of the willpower in the universe and came into being when the first sentient creature willed itself to move. It is a passive creature, living in symbiosis with it's host as opposed to the parasitic relationship some of the other Emotional Embodiments employ. The green might of willpower was discovered by the Guardians who utilized it to create their intergalactic police force, the Green Lantern Corps. The Guardians have used Ion as a weapon of sorts, selecting a GL, such as Sodam Yat, or Kyle Rayner to host it to use it's power for the Guardians purposes Ion was kidnapped by Krona, who took parallax and the other entities to the Lost Sector. Hanging from it's chin is a growth that resembles a smaller, more rounded Green Power Battery. Adara - Hope Entity The Entity of Hope is a being created from the first act of prayer from a sentient being caught in a fierce storm. The blue rays of hope are utilized by the Blue Lantern Corps. It's name was revealed in Green Lantern #54 as the Adara. It has been captured by Krona and taken to the Lost Sector. It is a bird with two heads sprouting from the sides of a third, and the symbol of hope on it's torso spreading out across it's wings and neck. It bonds with Nicole Morrison, a girl who was kidnapped and attempts to escape. Proselyte - Entity of Compassion As Rage was born of murder and Hope was born of prayer, Compassion came into being to alleviate suffering. As it reached out to offer itself to all living beings, Compassion took on a form similar to a octopus. It's name was revealed in Green Lantern #54 as the Proselyte. It has been captured by Krona and taken to the Lost Sector. Predator - Body of Love The Predator is the sentient embodiment of Love. Little is known of this entity except, like it's 'siblings', it can possess a physical body. Unlike the other entities, it is the only one, so far, which has shown to be able to create a corporeal, crystalized form of it's own. It also appears to be the only entity that can be corrupted by the host it inhabits. The violet aura of love was harnessed by the Zamarons, incorporating their Star Sapphire gems into the creation of the Star Sapphire Corps. Is being protected by the Zamarons and Carol Ferris. It possesses a man named Abraham Pointe, who has been taking pictures of a waitress he finds attractive, in an attempt to show him what love truly is. Nekron - Death Nekron was an ancient cosmic being who was formed when the Emotional Spectrum was initially shattered and harnessed by sentient beings such as the Guardians of the Universe who claimed the embodiment of the emerald light of willpower. Before this time, there was said to had been peace in the darkness of death but the shattering of The White Light and rise of life led to an imbalance in the universe. Thus, it sought to create its own "Guardian" which manifested in the form of Nekron who sought to return all of existence to its original state. At the time of the Sinestro Corps War, one of the Guardians of the Universe was badly wounded by the power of the Anti-Monitor leaving her body to slowly die and thus become a servant of Nekron. This would become one of the many steps in the fulfilment of The Blackest Night. The next step involved the defeated Anti-Monitor who was hurled onto the planet Ryut by Superman-Prime. Weakened, the Anti-Monitor was helpless before Nekron who reshaped the powerful cosmic being into the Black Lantern Central Power Battery. As the War of Light continued between the various Corps forming in the universe, Nekron influence began to grow and had William Hand teleported to the Black Lantern Central Power Battery and later deprived the Human of sleep to the point that he went insane and killed not only his own family but himself. After this chain of events, William Hand killed himself after which Scar resurrected him with a Black Lantern Power Ring in order for him to serve Nekron by gathering the corpses of the dead. In her service to Nekron, Scar began to subtlely interfere in the War of Light and work against her fellow Guardians by helping spark the War of Light. This eventually culminated in her openly turning against her fellow Oans by imprisoning them and unleashing Black Power Rings onto the universe which rose the dead as members of the Black Lantern Corps. These deceased beings sought to kill loved ones and steal the emotions they felt with the resultant energy being used to power the Black Lantern Central Power Battery. As it reached 100%, the Central Power Battery was transported from Ryut to Earth and Nekron manifested in Coast City where he rose the dead members of the settlement to serve him. When the superheroes of the world came to challenge him along with t he leaders of the various Lantern Corps. The Entity The Entity is responsible for life in the DC universe. It was uncovered by Nekron during the Blackest Night.It temporarily made the White Lantern Corps and made hosts of Sinestro and Hal Jordan. It is now in the form of a White Power Battery. It brought back twelve people to protect Earth during the Brightest Day and gave them each a mission to complete in order to find the new champion of life. The Entity was a living sentient entity that was formed at the beginning of the universe and is the embodiment of life. It is not known whether the Entity was brought into the universe either by accident or by design with such a question not even being known to the likes of Krona. This Entity's existence came on the planet Earth which became the source of all life. After arriving on the barren world, it sealed itself beneath the magma of the world in order to hide where its entry into the universe began to affect the cosmos around it. The beings existence bestowed life across space and gave birth to living being itself. This meant that it retained a link to all life and any harm to it would fall upon the living. Through its influence, it led to the development of the Emotional Spectrum as well as numerous organisms. Of these first lifeforms, the Entity's power touched them and transformed them into different Embodiment's of the Emotional Spectrum. This saw the birth of the Ion Entity from Willpower, the Parallax Entity from Fear, the Predator Entity from Love, the Ophidian Entity from Avarice, the Butcher Entity from Rage, the Adara Entity from Hope and the Proselyte Entity from Compassion. Category:Content Category:Groups Category:Objects Category:Characters